Not Everything Ticks
by seventhofsixvalkyries
Summary: It appears that not everything ticks like he thought things were supposed to. His little watch analysis tricks couldn't help him understand how he suddenly malfunctioned during that time he was with her.
1. His Watch

A/N: I'm not quite sure where this should pick up. If I'm sure about something, that'd be this fic is dedicated to the Sylar/GabrielxMaya pairing. :) I know, I know... maybe it's not likely to happen in the actual season, but someone owes me fifty bucks if it does happen. "_Huhah!"_ if it does! I don't know why I always like the "unlikely"...:)

P.S. This is only my second fic, i'm not even done with my first. :P Go easy on me.

* * *

_Chapter I: His Watch_

_Several Months Later_

_New York_

"Haha!"

Sylar only narrowed his eyes and sighed. _Temper... Temper..._ He wasn't exactly happy about the kid rolling around on the rooftop floor laughing at him. _This kid better stop laughing at me. I'm beginning to hear him tick._ He thought to himself as he chose not to look at the fifteen year-old still laughing so hard that he was teary-eyed.

He came to this kid's favorite hang-out spot at this time of night for a reason and it definitely wasn't this. He had been sitting at the ledge, thinking deeply before telling him the story.

"You..." the kid caught his breath a while. "You actually did that. Aw, man!"

"Tick tock, Scott," Sylar warned the kid in gritted teeth. "I'm hearing you like the Big Ben now."

"I'm sorry, really," Scott went silent, pursing his lips together for a few seconds, but as his jaw quivered he gave in to another round of annoying laughter. "NOT! Ahaha!"

Sylar grunted and flexed his fingers.

Hearing the older male's crackling knuckles, Scott immediately went silent although he still had a stupid grin plastered on his face. "We both know you can't do that, and you know what I can do."

"...and it ticks me off," Sylar added as he returned his gaze to New York's city lights.

"D'ya get her anything?"

Sylar heaved a sigh. "No. That's why I did what you thought was a laugh fest."

"Aw, come on man!" Scott lightly slapped Sylar on the shoulder, making _watch_ man glare at him, and sat on the ledge with him. "That's gotta be something! I mean, you have reputation, and you'd do something like that? It's crazy man."

"_I've_ gone crazy. I need to be fixed." Sylar brought a hand to his forehead. Frustration wasn't exactly the feeling someone like him got, but right now, it's what he's got and he thinks he was damaged really badly. "_I don't like being broken_!"

"C'mon, buddy," Scott turned his baseball cap backward and began sounding serious. "Can you stop thinking like this for a few seconds? _Listen_, not everything ticks like you think they do. But if you insist that things are like this, that they have certain ways to...to -- what's your choice of word again -- work, was it?"

Sylar stayed silent.

Scott scratched the back of his head. "Then okay, keep your perspective like that. But it would be important if you view things simply. You don't just remember how things work. Find a way to look at things like they were simple."

Sylar remained silent and looked at Scott like what he just said didn't really matter.

"Okay... I'm running out of shit to say here," Scott looked around for options when he noticed Sylar's _watchless_ wrist. "Yo, where's your watch? Don't tell me you sold it to get her something."

"I gave it to her."

The kid could only blink. "What was that? You wouldn't even let me touch that watch!"

"I couldn't get her anything else."

"No, you kidding? That's what I was talking about!" Scott happily gave Sylar's shoulder another sound slap, making the sinister actually raise a hand at his forehead. The teenager snickered and pulled Sylar's hand away. "Okay, I'll stop that... But more importantly, I'm proud of you tick-tock man!"

If Sylar was more animated, he could've just rolled his eyes, but as he was, he could only stay silent, not give you a damn, or maybe grunt.

"Woo-hoo! This calls for a drink, _dulce amor_! Haha!"

_Go ahead and drown yourself with laughter, stupid kid. Yep, That's right. _He gave her the watch he always wore.

He could still remember how she smiled when he gave her the watch. To him, the watch was special, but to other people, it was nothing. That's why if things were really mechanic as he would put things, something in him would have spun off the mechanism like crazy at that moment because she smiled and gave him her thanks. That smile, compared to nothing.

_"Gracias, Gabriel."_ That's how she said it. Even if he despised being called that name, he found it strange how the girl could say it without him getting ticked off. In fact, he felt contented whenever she called him by that name.

But then...going back...way, way back...

_How the hell did he get himself in this again?_

* * *

I know it's boring. I'll do a hopefully better chapter next time and I hope you'll like it. :) Thanks for reading anyway. 


	2. Over a Sandwich

_Guys! Like I said... update's here and I'm quite happy with the outcome. Although I feel quite guilty for torturing Sylar here. My sister said he deserved more torture than this... haha! anyway, thanks so much for the reviews. :)_

----

Chapter Two:

**Over a Sandwich**

_Several Months Earlier_

_Somewhere in the Outskirts of the United States_

Eyes narrowed into slits, sweat trailing down the sides of his face, Sylar concentrated all he could to move the empty tin can sitting on the dirt. Letting out a small sigh of frustration, he shook his head and leaned on their parked vehicle. He had been trying to re-evoke his lost power for the past half hour since the twins went off a while to get something to eat.

On each failed try, he couldn't help hitting the car door that was closest to him. _All he collected were lost._ That was something he couldn't accept. During the time they travelled to enter the border of the United States, he had been hoping his power was just dormant because of his punctured body, perhaps, this situation was getting in the way. But lately, he could feel his stitched wound getting less painful, almost well, but he couldn't feel the surge his powers were giving him back when he _had_ them -- not even a hint. He hated this fact. Every minute that passed made the thought of killing the twins stronger. If he had to start over collecting powers, he will, and he's starting with _them_.

Maya had such promising power... it was by far the power that entertained him the most. He _will_ get it... and soon.

But there's this catch though... He could feel something in him was slightly different. He can't exactly say if it was continuous or if it stops here. Something told him he'd rather have it stopping right here and now.

After a few more minutes of thinking and cursing, Maya finally arrived with a small smile plastered on her face. "Food," she said simply, handing over a sandwich to Sylar, who took it exerting so much effort to look like he was grateful.

He offered her a smile, which she only returned but sweeter than that she had a while ago. _Click._ It was as if something snapped inside him, and he couldn't hear his own mechanism tick right. Weird for him but it took so much effort before he could even keep himself from _just_ twitching a _one damn eye_.

_Something's definitely not right about this girl._ He thought as he tried to find his appetite. He remembered being somewhat hungry a while ago, now he couldn't find a trace of that. He could only stare at the sandwich in his hand.

"Is something wrong, Gabriel?" Sylar looked back at her. She frowned. He swore he felt a pang of panic that he could've offended her in a way. "Don't you like that? I can get you something else."

"No, no, it's alright," he smiled without realizing he hadn't pulled that as something like just an act, it was sincere. Her sweet smile immediately returned to her face, making Gabriel Gray hear another awkward '_Click'_ in his head. He couldn't smile back, he was quite sure he was beginning to panic because she didn't look away. _Damn it._ _I have to do something._ He told himself. He was stiff for a brief moment, and suddenly -- or stupidly rather -- lifted the sandwich, opened his mouth, and said something that went like this..."Uh...you hungry?"

_Oh...great._

She didn't even furrow her brow or laugh like he though she would. She lightly pushed the food he held back at him. "That's for you."

_'Click...'_ _Am I broken?_ He thought. "W-What about you?"

"I have eaten," she answered. "That is for you, Gabriel."

_What's going on?_

Much to Sylar's torture, the object of his confusion lifted her arms and locked him in a warm embrace. "That is not enough to thank you," she said with her face buried in his chest. "Muchas gracias, Gabriel, mi ángel."

He couldn't lift a finger, he couldn't blink, he even lost track of his own breathing. _It's going to take just another weird 'Click' and it's over, I'm tearing my head open._

"Maya," was the stern call from Alejandro. To Sylar though, it sounded more like 'stay away from that demon' or something. Whatever he said though, made Maya let go and go back in the car. Alejandro glared at Sylar before going in as well.

Sylar didn't know how he was supposed to feel about all these new _things_ that suddenly crashed into his life, but at the moment, a small voice was telling him to munch on the sandwich and not kill Alejandro on the spot. He took a bite and was about to enter the car as well when he realized that the _now annoying_ brother took front seat next to Maya. He took several more bites from his sandwich, heeding the voice telling him to concentrate on the food instead. He took the rear seat and shut the car door stronger than needed.

----

_Quite short but I hope you guys enjoyed reading._


End file.
